eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Beauty's Only Skin Deep
| nextlist = subquests Besought Baubles Unhappily Ever After| displaytl=y| altname = | }} This quest is also part of the more generic . This quest is additionally part of the . General Advice For step 3 below, the disruptive students spawn throughout the library (upstairs and downstairs). Since it is a timed event, you are advised to clear all the trash in the library before carrying out step 2 (which starts the timed event). Steps # Speak to Marian Cross at in the frozen library. # Speak to J.G. Hill on the upper level of the library at . Tell her that the authors initials are "C.O.". # Defeat 7 disruptive students. This is a timed event with a limit of 10 minutes. If you run out of time, you will have to repeat step 2 again to restart the event. # Speak to J.G. Hill again. She will give you the Sealed Scroll for the second floor, the . # Recover the other five Sealed Scrolls. The first two are in the same zone, the other three require entering the Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls instance. #* Shadowed Corridors: The can be obtained on the first floor. On entering the south-east room, a shadowbeast spawns. Kill that, and a spawns. Defeat that, and a small chest drops containing the scroll. You may need to clear the rooms multiple times to get the large one to spawn. #* The can be obtained on the third floor by completing the sub-quest . #* Umbral Halls: The can be obtained on the fourth floor as follows. #*# Click on the canopic jar at , killed the three undead that spawn, and obtain the stomach of Amontehepna. #*# Click on the canopic jar at , killed the three undead that spawn, and obtain the liver of Amontehepna. #*# Click on the canopic jar at , killed the three undead that spawn, and obtain the lungs of Amontehepna. #*# In the maze in the sub-level under Floor 4, click on the coffin at , which spawns Amontehepna. Defeat Amontehepna to obtain the scroll. #* The can be obtained on the fifth floor by completing the sub-quest . #* The can be obtained on the sixth floor at . # Return to Marian Cross at in the frozen library. She deciphers the book for you and gives you excerpts of each chapter. She tells you that the book's author is Cara Omica and you need to speak to her. # Go back to Tower of Frozen Shadow: Umbral Halls and defeat Cara Omica, the final named on the fourth floor (Darkness Rising). #*''Note: You will have likely have defeated her as part of step 5, so you will need a new instance of the zone to do this in if that is the case.'' # Once Cara has been defeated, speak to her spirit. # Return once again to Marian Cross in the frozen library to complete the quest. Rewards *At least *Both of the Following: ** ** Category:Tower of Frozen Shadow AA Quests